cronousfandomcom-20200213-history
Mon Labs Fourth Floor Leveling
Many players are keen to level in Mon Labs after level 90, and here is how: For those who don't know where is Mob Labs Ice castle -> Ice queen Room - kill queen -> Oke -> quest - kill Kimoan (get bundle) -> Arcadia -> ML 1st floor to ML 5th Floor (SeoKan) Three Rooms in ML 4f for leveling: Golem Room, North Room (antekula), South Room (antekula) Mon Labs mobs gives same exp as oke warriors ... with one distinctive advantage which is: You don't need to lure in ML 4f, the mobs will respawn and come directly to your party. For level 90 to 100: To be frank - Unless X-form, you wont survive ML even for buffer and savage ( Not even 4th floor, some will died in 1st floor) - If you attack, you will simply died , and even you can attack in X-form and survive, your damage will not harm Antekula much. Third floor to Fourth Floor is the hardest route, due to a cute pig-like mob called Mistral Walkers which cut through your defence. 1 hit takes away 1.5-2k hp .. sometimes 7-8 mistrals might lump together and block your way. Nonetheless, lv 90 to 100 still can attempt ML [ IF] you have high level killers and good support savage/buffer that help you through all obstacle and get you into ML 4th floor. Then you can simply leech exp and enjoy your levelling. For non-reborn level 100 and above: 1. Max level booster (get at least 7k HP with stat box), max shield to get def to at least 7k For fighter and savage, get at least 8k HP and 8k DEF. ML is a challenge for mage (let others share about this) Disadvantage: your damage will suffer allot 2. level booster 1, increase stam base till you get 7k hp and 7k def(+1k for non-valk) , damage drop, not as much as option 1 3. level booster 1, invest in gears and accessories (etc: +10 items, stam,def earring, stam charm, hero medal->stam etc) 4. Use SSP3 days or 7 days 5. Just leech exp, no involvement whatsoever in killing 6. Get Clip (new pet) - increase HP and stam 7. Lots of GWs - keep xforming (in xform get 9k hp and 9k def ) Easiest way (minimum reskill and restat) ... but need to watch out when each GW expire 8. Any combination of above options A good party for ML consist of: 1) at least 1 killer (usually reborn valk or mage) or non-reborn valk with ssp3 days (def9k++, cf dmg 120k++, magic damage 40k++) Two killers or more will ensure the durability of the party (both armor and survival) 2) 1 buffer (heal heal ... then cw using mana abs weapon to regain mana) again, 2 healers increase survival rate - buffers usually stand on the outmost of the party .. 3) 1 savage ( shout and power break) my 2 cent, hope this helps